


The Totenkampf of the North

by KirbieaGraia (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Yes, Jon killed 75% of the North’s population along with Daenerys and her forces with a Nuclear Bomb.The Bomb was 10Mt, and did not effect Castle Cerwyn, however, the Mushroom could could be seen from Castle Cerwyn.The girl at the end was indeed Arya Stark.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Totenkampf of the North

Location: Winterfell, the Kingdom of the North

————————————————————

Jon Stark watched as his troops were being overrun and beaten by the troops of Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

He had refused to bend the knee to her, knowing that it was suicidal, yet he refused.

He invoked an ancient idea called the Totenkampf, or Death Battle, where the entire North would make a final stand, with the whole North coming together to fight in the last dying breath of a free nation.

As he had plenty of troops in Winterfell’s walls, he prepared.

However, as more and more people fell, Jon had one final trick up his sleeve.

A device of unparalleled power sat in the crypts, with Jon holding the key to activate it.

Jon decided enough was enough. He called all the troops outside the walls back in, and once they were all inside, he signaled he wanted to negotiate.

The Queen, when she saw his signal, ordered her troops to stand down.

She then ordered him to open the gates to her troops, which he did, after ordering his troops back deeper into the castle.

She landed Drogon on the wall right next to Jon, and hopped off, with Drogon staying behind her.

She then addressed Jon.

“Jon Stark, you have fought valiantly, however, your fight was in vain. Bend the knee, and I will spare you and your castle.”

Jon then put his hand into his pocket and brought out the detonation button.

”You fool,” he said, “The North will never surrender!”

He then pressed the button, which began a five-second countdown.

”HAIL THE FREE NORTH!” He shouted, and then the bomb exploded, vaporizing everyone and everything, wiping Winterfell off the map.

At Castle Cerwyn, a girl looked and saw a Mushroom cloud rise, signaling the North’s victory in the Totenkampf.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jon killed 75% of the North’s population along with Daenerys and her forces with a Nuclear Bomb.
> 
> The Bomb was 10Mt, and did not effect Castle Cerwyn, however, the Mushroom could could be seen from Castle Cerwyn.
> 
> The girl at the end was indeed Arya Stark.


End file.
